The Psych Ward
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: :AU: What really goes bump in the night, especially at a psych ward run by complete psychos? Ironic much? Don't be confused, just follow along on this odd little story. :-: future Psychoshipping and Angstshipping :-:
1. Ryo

**And here I am, starting another story when I already have a few others to take care of. Heh. Bad Nelly, bad Nelly. ****Well, _anyways_, this is another story I'm making that is based off of a very amazing RP that I participate in. It probably won't be as long as my other chaptered stories, but it will be epic. I assure you.**

**Yami Marik is known as Marik in this story, just to be clear.**

**Warnings: Possible OOCness, AU themes, language and sexual content (later chapters)**

**Pairings: Hinted, feather-light Psychoshipping, so far.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. The only thing I may own is the plot and even that only half belongs to me. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>No one wanted to end up here. The dark hallways and the flickering light bulbs only gave the building more of a haunted look, a hospital that had been abandoned for years yet still had some sort of ghoulish life inside of it. Walking to the front desk, a rather tall man with raven black hair picked up a clipboard and scanned the pages rather quickly, his eyes darting across the pages as he absorbed all the information he could. It was a normal duty of a doctor.<em>

_What __**wasn't **__normal was the sick, almost perverted grin that spread across his face the minute a picture of the patient was located. What was even __**less **__normal was the creeper chuckle that escaped his lips as he strolled across the hallway and to the room where his new patient was waiting for him._

_Opening the door with a loud creak, the doctor made his way into the dimly lit room and locked the door behind him. Turning to face the small boy that was practically shaking on the bed, that sick grin returned. _

"_So, Marik Ishtal, is it?" he said, purring out the young boy's name._

_The little blonde nodded slowly, his big lilac eyes wide and fearful. He had amazing instincts and he could tell there was something wrong with this man. "Y-yes…" he said softly._

_The doctor chuckled again before leaning down so he was much closer to the small boy, his multi-colored eyes shining brightly. "Well then, Marik, my name is Doctor Johnsson. Welcome to Domino Asylum."_

_Even though Marik didn't know very much about the psyche ward yet, he could tell that it wasn't going to be very welcoming at all._

The tanned doctor shook off the memory with a harsh shake of his head, the gravity-defying blonde hair shifting as he did. Grunting, he picked up two of the new clipboards that had been placed on the desk, his pupil-less, lilac eyes scanning the information of the first one rather slowly so that he could really memorize what he needed. Tilting his head to the side, he grinned and quickly set it down before pressing the button on the intercom…

"Why do I have the feeling you were going to call for me?"

…before taking it off to turn around and the face the white-haired doctor that was behind him. He chuckled. "You have the right feeling because I was. Look at this." He said, showing the other doctor the clipboard he had been looking at.

The other doctor took it, scanning it over just as the tanned one had before chuckling, his reddish brown eyes shifting up to meet the lilac ones. "Fresh meat?" he questioned.

The blonde nodded, smirking. "Yes, two of them actually."

Elegant, white eyebrows rose before the paler doctor grunting and motioned to the other clipboard with his head, obviously signaling he wanted to see it. The tanned doctor reached for it and swiftly handed it over to his fellow peer. "That would be _your_ new patient, Bakura~"

The white-haired doctor hummed for a moment before chuckling. "Excellent. Oh, how I love new minds to toy with and worm into…" he said, almost dreamily. "Isn't this the most magical job in the world, Marik?"

The blonde, Marik, only rolled his eyes before looking over his spreadsheets again. "If you say so, Bakura~" Once he came across the picture of his new prey—patient, he raised an eyebrow himself. "Heh, kind of looks like your twin here, dear."

Bakura's white brows furrowed as he craned his neck to take a look at the picture, humming softly as he saw the doctor was correct. The young boy _could _have been his twin. Quite interesting. "So, that's why you want him, eh? He reminds you of me?"

Marik took one look at the pale doctor before snorting. "I have you right here. Why do I need a little, weak duplicate? Hmmm?" he purred out, chuckling. "Now, run along. You have a patient to attend to."

The pale doctor smirked but nodded, bowing in a dramatic fashion before grabbing the clipboard left on the desk and strolling out of the office and down one of the dark halls, towards his new patient's room.

The blonde watched him for a moment before turning back to the clipboard and the information on it. Walking out of the office and locking the door behind him, he walked down the opposite hallway his associate went, humming.

"Room 116; Bakura's old room. Heh, well, this _is_ quite a blast from the past." The tanned doctor said with a chuckle before he opened the door and stepped inside the familiar room, eyeing the dim light bulb that served as the only bit of light. Locking the bolt door behind him, he turned around.

The boy really did look just like Bakura. It was amazing…

"Hello there, little one."

The miniature copy of Bakura raised his head to look up at the doctor, confusion and a hint of bitterness shining in his chocolate brown eyes. He didn't say anything though.

Marik smirked. That was natural. The patients almost never wanted to come out and talk at their own free will. They needed a little…assistance. "So, I was reading over your files, little one and—"

"Don't call me that." The boy said in a quiet but hard voice.

Lilac eyes narrowed slightly. He actually spoke. "What was that?"

"I said don't call me "little one". I don't like it." The white-haired boy said again, wringing his hospital shirt in his small, pale hands.

"And why is that, _little one_?" Marik teased out cruelly, chuckling slightly when the boy glared up at his with narrowed eyes.

The boy just continued to glare, not wanting to answer the doctor.

Lilac eyes rolled before Marik looked through the paperwork again. "So, Ryo, is it? Ryo Bakura…" he purred, rolling the name smoothly on his tongue. "It says lists all of your symptoms on here."

"…Yeah…?"

Marik smirked slightly. "But it doesn't say anything else about you. Why don't you fill in the gaps, little Ryo?"

The pale teen frowned at the mocking nickname but didn't say anything. Instead, he focused on the floor. "I…I would rather not…"

A blond eyebrow rose. Curious, he moved and sat down beside the young boy, reaching out and stroking the fine stands of silvery white hair between his tanned fingers. "You don't? Well, there must be _something_ that you want to talk about. After all, the more you tell me, the faster I can get you out of here."

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "That's a lie and we both know it."

Marik snickered, sitting closer to the pale boy. "Come on, little one. There isn't anything you would like to share?"

"No. And even if there was, I wouldn't share it with you." he hissed hatefully up at the tanned doctor, his once melted chocolate eyes now harder and angrier.

Marik raised his eyebrows in surprise. He never had a patient talk back to him with that much bite and answer. Fear, yes. Mock bravery, of course. But true and pure anger, this was the first time. It amused him. Chuckling, the doctor took the skinny shin in one large hand, forcing the boy to face him.

"You don't want to tell me?"

The almond eyes were much wider now but the boy still managed to nod his head slightly, swallowing softly.

Marik eyed him, much like a hungry lion would eye a baby gazelle, before he chuckled darkly and almost instantly, drew out a needle from his pocket and injected a grey liquid into the young boy's blood stream.

Ryo's eyes widened at that and a confused, terrified screech tore from his mouth as he fell back on the bed and writhed around, panting wildly. As the drug started to take place, all of the slim limbs froze up once at once before relaxing back on the bed, the boy's eyes becoming hazy and half-lidded.

All in all, he couldn't move. At all.

Marik let a dark grin form on his face as he looked down at the helpless boy and quickly scribbled something down on the clipboard. Then, sliding it under his arm, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around the pale bundle, lifting him up in his arms. Looking down at the still hazy expression, he smirked.

Without saying another word, the doctor swiftly unlocked the door and stepped into the dark hallway, humming quietly to himself as he locked the bolt door to Ryo's room and strolled down one of the darker hallways, holding the little boy even closer to his chest as they descended down a dark stairwell and into what most of the doctors in the hospital didn't know about.

In other words, the only one that knew about it was Bakura. But that was how it was going to stay. The white-haired one was the only one he trusted, after all.

Walking over to the darkest corner of the room, Marik set the boy down in a wooden chair that had metal cuff restraints attached to it. Pulling out a small black box resting under the chair, he attached a few blue wires to the respectful sockets, fitting small suction cups on the other side of them. Carefully, he attached them to specific areas along the pale forehead, grinning as he completed his work.

Ryo, meanwhile, was still out of it. He could feel what the tanned doctor was doing to him but he couldn't move a muscle. It was frightening. _Very_ frightening.

"M-M-mmm….Marik…" he struggled to speak.

The blonde man looked over at the boy before reaching out and stroking his cheek gently, a spark of something in his pupil-less lilac eyes. However, the second it appeared, it was suddenly gone, a dark chuckle replacing it. "Hold still, little one. This will only take a second…" he purred before turning the machine on.

Small jolts of blue electricity shot out of the box and through the suction cups, into the mind of the pale boy. Ryo moaned softly as the orbs hit him. They weren't exactly painful, but still uncomfortable all the same. "Ugghhhh….no…." he protested weakly, his wrists and ankles twisting in their cuffs as he continued to try and gain control over his motionless body.

After several minutes, however, Marik turned the machine off and pulled a small, blue vile out of the back box, grinning. "Ah, there we go…" he purred and he inserted it into another black box a few steps away, watching as the television it was hooked up to suddenly burst to life, radio static projecting off the slightly large screen.

"Perfect." The tanned doctor said with a grin before he turned to the restrained boy and quickly unlocked the cuffs, catching him before he could fall over with a small chuckle and hoisting him up on the rack in front of the glowing screen and cuffing him back up, smirking slightly as the boy's hazy eyes looked at him with confusion.

"W-wha…?"

"Hush, little Ryo. Just relax and watch the screen." Marik said with a slightly smirk, placing the suction tubes back on the porcelain skin carefully and gently. Pressing a button on the back box, he watched as the television suddenly started to form a picture. And it was only one picture in particular.

A car crash. The very same one that took the life of Ryo's dearly beloved sister and mother. There it was, playing out before the young boy.

Ryo was horrified. His chocolate eyes widened and filled with tears as he watched his sister's broken body being pulled out of the twisted, mangled mess that used to be the family car, a sob catching in his throat. "N-no…no…." he whispered out.

Marik watched the bloody and gruesome crash himself, wincing slightly at the sight of the gory mess on the road and splattered on the car itself.

The white-haired boy continued to watch as tears poured down his face, dry sobs and whimpers spilling from his mouth as his little sister was carted away in the ambulance, he blood still fresh on the paramedics' hands. Even back then, he knew it was too late. He knew there was no hope left for his mother and Amane. They were dead. Gone forever.

Finally, he had to look away. It was too much. As his small body shook with sobs and anger, he glared at the tanned doctor. "Y-you sick bastard!" he cried out, the feeling suddenly coming back to his limbs and he struggled like mad. He wanted down. He wanted to get away from this place.

Marik shifted his gaze over to the struggling boy and smirked slightly. "Like this machine, little one? Shows the person a memory they fear the most, one they wish to escape..."

"I-I don't care! Let me down! Please stop it!"

The tanned doctor sneered at the begging but complied by the wishes of the young boy and unlocked the cuffs, watching as Ryo fell to the ground and curled in on himself, shivering and whimpering at the horrors of what he just saw.

"Aww, tut tut, little Ryo." Marik tsked teasingly before he pulled the young boy up and pressed their lips together, causing the white-haired boy to cry out in protest and start to squirm.

"The worst is yet to come…"


	2. Malik

**Aaaaan, here's another chapter~! I know it's way past overdue...*cough*andsoaremyotherupdates*cough* But school is ending this week. I'll have /way/ more time to write now! :DDD**

**Anyways, you know the drill.**

**Warnings: Nothing, in this chapter.**

**Pairings: None to much, in this chapter**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. :**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's beautiful, isn't it?"<em>

_The small, tanned boy looked up at the night sky and smiled softly. The stars twinkled across the velvet darkness, the full moon shining clear through the dusky-colored clouds, the cool breeze fluttering past his chocolate skin, causing him to curl closer to the paler boy next to him._

"_It's really pretty, 'Kura…" he whispered back, his head tucking under the older boy's chin. Bakura smiled slightly at him before stroking the blonde hair gently._

_The tanner boy stole a glance at the door that led them up to the roof and sighed sadly. "I…I don't wanna go back down there…" he said softly._

_Bakura sighed. "I know, Marik. But…we have to."_

_Marik's own soft sigh echoed his. "I hate this place. I hate Johnnson. I hate the food, the bed, and the clothes. I hate all of it. I-I just wanna go home…" he whimpered the last part, closing his eyes to prevent the tears from seeping out._

_The paler patient frowned, tilting the younger boy's chin up with one finger. Without saying another word, he swooped down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on the tanned lips, nuzzling him afterwards. A curious pair of lilac eyes blinked up at him and he couldn't help but stroke the blonde hair, smiling softly._

"_I hate this place too, Marik. But we have to live in it. It's just not our choice to make, and I can't promise you we'll make it out of here…" he started in a soft tone._

_Marik's bottom lip quivered as he looked down, feeling cold inside at Bakura's words. However, the older boy lifted his chin up once again and the tanned patient was surprised to see pure adoration in the chocolate brown eyes._

"…_But I can promise you that even though they've taken almost everything away from us, there is one thing they can never take away…and that's each other."_

_Marik seemed to brighten at that. "You'll be with me forever?" he whispered hopefully._

_Bakura nodded, smiling softly. "Forever and ever."_

The pale doctor bit into the red pen he had been twirling between his fingers as his eyes scanned down the papers, focusing on the small picture of the boy for a moment before turning back to the information.

He really _did _look like Marik's twin.

Nonetheless, he grunted to clear his mind and strolled down the dark hallway to the door of his new patient's room, a small smirk on his face. New meat always put him in a good mood. Slowly opening the door, his chocolate eyes fell onto his patient and he chuckled softly.

The young boy was trembling almost violently on the bed, his thin arms wrapped around his knees, which were nestled up against his chest and holding his chin up. The almost innocent-looking lilac eyes were shining with unshed tears. It was easy to see the poor boy was terrified.

Perfect.

Bakura kept up the small smirk as he pulled a chair up beside the bed where the teen was curled up and put on his best, fake smile. "Well now, you don't need to be _that _scared of me~" he teased. He was still so amazed how much this boy looked like Marik.

The littler one glanced up, his fearful eyes focusing on Bakura and he swallowed a little. "H-hello…" he said softly.

"Don't stutter, little one. Now, let's get started." Bakura purred and crossed his legs, getting comfortable. "Now, it says here that you have a list of a few phobias. Care to explain them?"

The tanned boy swallowed again. "P-phobias?"

Bakura's smirked reappeared. "Yes, it says you are afraid of both closed in spaces and being restrained." Even as he said it, he could see the pure terror in those adorable, large eyes of his.

"I…I…." he stuttered again.

The pale doctor narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to his patient. "Tell me, boy." He said, almost darkly.

Malik, the tanned patient, made a third swallowing sound before taking a deep breath. "I….don't like being in closed spaces because I lived underground…" he said in a soft tone.

Bakura grinned. The boy just needed a little push. "Underground? Where?"

"I-in Egypt…"

"Stop stuttering. Now, was there a specific room underground that, let's say, suffocated you?"

Malik's eyes widened even before the doctor finished his questioned and let out a small whimper. "N-no…no more….no more. I-I'll be good, daddy…." He started to ramble, softly and brokenly.

The white-haired doctor's brown eyes narrowed as he scribbled down a few things as notes before turning back to the quivering teen. "What do you see?"

The boy's lilac eyes were wide with fear. "T-the…Ceremonial….c-chambers…" he whimpered out, curling against the wall and curling in on himself protectively.

"Ah, ah, eyes to me, Malik~" Bakura crooned, waiting until those delicious, lilac orbs stared straight at him before he continued. "What is happening in this room, boy? Something bad?"

Malik swallowed and nodded. "F-father…gave me the Tomb Keeper's Initiation…" he whispered.

"And what does that mean?"

"H-he tied me down and…a-and ….carved into m-my back! I-I had to stay there forever a-and I couldn't leave and….and…." he trailed off, breaking into a fit of sad-sounding sobs that shook his small frame.

Bakura hummed, writing some more things down. "Tied you down, eh? That must be where fear of restraints came from…" he muttered. "And what happened to dear old daddy after this…initiation?"

"I killed him."

The pale doctor's eyes widened slightly. "Pardon?"

"I-I kill him! I…I couldn't…I d-didn't…I…!" the boy nearly screamed out in his misery. Bakura rolled his eyes and, with a reluctant sigh, sat down next to the boy on the bed and took his wrists in either hand, his grip firm.

"Listen to me, Malik. All these fears you have, they're worthless. They don't mean anything." He stated in a firm tone, his eyes even harder.

"B-but…."

"Why don't I take you up on the roof, huh? Clear, open space might do that little mind some good~" the doctor said with a purr, already reaching for the keys in his black, coat pocket.

The poor boy really was too trusting for his own good. Hope clawed its way up into the lilac eyes and Bakura couldn't help but be reminded of Marik again. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now come on."

The teen's eyes widened and he smiled slightly, wiping the fresh tears from his face as he stood up on trembling legs and followed his doctor out of the small room, glancing curiously at all of the dim and dark halls that seemed to go off in all directions.

Bakura quickly snatched the boy's hand up. "Stay with me, Malik." He warned gently, taking the all too familiar path towards the door that led to the roof. He hissed warningly at the other doctors that seemed to be interested in his patient and tugged the boy closer, glad to already be at the steps of the door. With a quick flip of the key, the metal door was pushed open and the city lights under a moonlit sky was suddenly opened up to them.

Malik's eyes popped open at the sight and he instantly squirmed away from his doctor to gaze around, taking it all in with a small, joyful smile on his face. "Wow…" he whispered out softly.

Bakura watched with mild interest, leaning against the doorframe. He wanted to the rid his patient of all the fearful and skittish tendencies and fears that he had. Easier said then done, of course. However, each patient had a different way of being broken through to. Malik's mind was weak, soft and far too obedient. Then, perhaps…

The pale doctor chuckled darkly before he strolled up to the tanned teen, wrapping his arms around Malik's shoulders. "It is beautiful, isn't it~?" he purred.

Malik's cheeks erupted in a dark flush as he tried to squirm away a bit. He didn't feel all that comfortable with Bakura that close. "Y-yeah…" he whispered back.

Bakura chuckled again, he mouth right next to the boy's ear. "So open, so fear, so…fearless…" he provided a small kiss on the tanned cheek at the last word, making Malik squeak.

"D-doctor?"

"Shhh, Malik. Don't be afraid…"

But the boy _was _afraid. He was up here all alone with his doctor. And he wasn't stupid, he had heard the rumors about the doctors of Domino Asylum. What if Bakura…

He started to squirm.

Bakura chuckled again before pressing his lips against the teen's in a gentle kiss, grinning mentally at how his instantly stopped squirming, trying to kiss back slowly. 'Good boy…' he murmured to himself before he started to walk the boy forward.

All the way forward until they were nearly dangling over the edge. But this was all part of Bakura's plan. And so, with a small push, he managed to hang the boy slightly over the edge of the building while he held him fast.

Malik _screamed _out in terror, his lilac eyes wide in panic. He looked at Bakura desperately. "No! N-no! Please! Doctor, don't!"

Bakura hushed him softly. "Do you see now, Malik? Do you see how easy it is to be fearful, and to be fearless?"

The boy's terrified lilac eyes blinked a few times.

Bakura continued with a smirk. "I could let you fall, right now, and you wouldn't feel any fear in the world. You would just be falling…and falling, completely free. That is, of course, until you hit the ground."

"N-No!"

"But do you see how easy it is? I can set you free, boy…"

"I-I wanna live! P-please don't! Please! _PLEASE!_" he screamed desperately, new tears starting to run down his face.

Bakura studied the boy for a second before a chuckled and drew him up, into his arms. He laughed softly as Malik clung to him with all his might, his small boy trembling. Bakura couldn't help but stroke the blonde hair softly, frowning as he saw Marik, once again.

"Well now, that's enough time on the roof, don't you think~?"


	3. The Examination Room

**And here is the third chapter! :D And there are lemon and lime in this one so, all you perverts out there should be happy now. :3 I want to thank all of you for the reviews and I promise my other fics will get updated soon~! **

**Oh! And I forgot to mention that whenever the words are **_like this, _**it is because of a flashback. There's gonna be a flashback at the beginning of each chapter, going back to when Bakura and Marik were cute little boys. :3**

**Also, each line in this chapter goes from the room Bakura and Marik are in, to the examination room, where Malik and Ryo are.**

**Warnings: Language, explicit sexual content**

**Pairings: Psychoshipping and Angstshipping (these are the main pairings in this story btw)**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

><p>"<em>B-but what if they catch us?"<em>

_Bakura rolled his eyes before tapping the tanned nose gently. "Hush now, Mar-Bear. I'm as quick as a thief. They won't be able to catch us~" he crooned, grinning at the squeak that was drawn from his companion's throat._

_Marik pouted. "Yeah, but we've never been in the same room for a long time before! What if they find out?" he asked softly._

_The paler patient smiled softly, kissing the tanned lips to silence his fears, smirking as Marik cooed adorably and melted into the kiss, just like he always did. The lip-lock only lasted a few seconds before Bakura pulled back, cradling the tanned face tenderly._

"_I'll protect you, Marik, just as I always have. We __**deserve **__some freedom, you know. And I want you with me. Isn't that enough?"_

_Large lilac eyes seemed to soften before the younger patient smiled softly and nodded, keeping his arms wrapped around Bakura. "Yeah, of course it is."_

_Bakura grinned at that, lowering his friend down on the small bed and holding him in a protective and warm embrace. "Good. Because I wasn't going to take no for an answer." He smirked before smashing their lips together, cutting off the boy's squeak of protest. The pale patient chuckled softly in the kiss and started to gently rub the tanned ribs after he lifted up Marik's hospital shirt; a small, tender spot. He enjoyed watching the boy squirm slightly and moan under his fingers._

"_O-Ooooh, 'Kura…" he whispered out, his small body arching up into the pale hands. "That feels good…"_

_Bakura smirked again, rubbing their noses together. "I know it does~" he hummed, continuing to rub and stroke along the tanned flesh. "But I just __**love **__making you feel good." He purred with a small smile._

"_And __**I **__love being able to punish little ones for not staying in their correct rooms~"_

_Bakura's eyes shot open before he growled low in his throat, already knowing who it was that was behind them without turning around. No one else had that sick voice. "We're doing no harm being together, Johnnson." He growled._

_The bi-colored eyes gleamed as the doctor stepped forward, chuckling darkly. "Perhaps not, but I make the rules for you two. I expect that you follow them."_

_Bakura scooted off the bed and took a protective stance in front of Marik, who peeked out with wider eyes. "And if we don't?"_

_The raven-haired doctor chuckled again, a scalpel falling out of his coat sleeve, grasped tightly in his hand. "I believe you already know the answer to that, Bakura~"_

_Of course he did. And he was afraid of it. He had to protect Marik, but stay alive himself. And as he kept looking at the gleaming blade, it only made him that much more nervous he was going to either lose his life or lose his precious companion._

"_Well? What's it going to be, little one?"_

It took a few minutes before the young, tanned patient finally opened his eyes up. Said lilac orbs suddenly shot open as he realized he was not in his very small room but in a much larger, white one.

This scared him. Now he really didn't know where he was. Looking around with wild eyes, he whimpered fearfully and started to sink his nails into the cushy walls, desperate for a way out.

And that was when he spotted the small boy that was sitting in the corner, growling in a low tone at the door. At first, he thought it was his doctor. But when he took a closer look, he saw that the boy's features were much softer then Bakura's, his eyes were a more chocolate brown and his face had an…adorable look to it.

"H-hey…" he called out softly.

The white-haired boy jumped at the sudden call and he looked over at Malik, swallowing softly before looking back at the door.

Malik frowned and crawled closer to the boy, noticing that he was trembling slightly. "Hey, hey it's okay…" he whispered softly.

The young boy snapped around to look at him, brown eyes glaring for a moment. "Okay? We're _trapped _in here and that's okay to you?"

The tanned boy flinched back at the tone and lowered his head shamefully. "I-I'm sorry….I just…" he tried to manage out in a soft voice.

The white-haired patient sighed softly before he crawled over to the tanned boy, trying to lock their eyes together. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to…sound like that. I'm just a little scared." He said, in a much gentler tone.

Malik looked up again and a small smile shone on his face. "I-it's alright. I'm scared too…" he admitted softly.

Ryo sighed at that, glancing all along the padded, white walls. "We're safe in here, I think. I don't see any windows or anything. And at least they put us with someone…" he murmured.

The tanned patient nodded before he looked at the boy. "W-what's your name?"

The pale teen blinked at him curiously. His tone was so soft, so fearful. It drew him in to the boy. He almost felt like an older sibling again, wanting to protect and take care of the other patient. "…Ryo. And you are…?"

"Malik! …I mean….Malik…." he whispered shyly, correcting himself after his rushed tone.

Ryo couldn't help but smile slightly. "Malik…so, what are you in here for?" he asked carefully, not wanting spark anything.

Lilac eyes seemed to widen before he shook his head violently. "I-I…I don't…." he stuttered, his body trembling slightly.

Brown eyes widened slightly as Ryo drew closer, frowning. "Malik?"

"I'm sorry, daddy! I'm sorry!"

The white-haired boy was drawn back with a small squeak of alarm, staring at the young patient with wide eyes. What was going on? "Malik?"

"I'M SORRY!" the tanned boy shrieked, falling back as he started to convulse on the floor, crying out and screaming.

Ryo thought of the only thing he could do in that situation and immediately wrapped his arms around the boy and pressed their lips together suddenly, keeping Malik in his lap.

The tanned boy let out a sharp cry of surprise, his lilac orbs wide with shock as he wiggled around in Ryo's lap…before he kissed back hesitantly and gently. "Mmm..." he moaned out softly.

* * *

><p>"You owe me thirty yen, Marik~"<p>

The tanned doctor rolled his eyes, tapping the pen against his lip before he scribbled something down. "Yeah, yeah…" he muttered playfully, smirking as he heard the other doctor chuckle.

Bakura bit the tip of his pen as he continued to look out the darkened window, writing his notes down just as Marik had. "He's skittish, Marik. And from what you told me about Ryo, it was only too easy to guess this would happen."

The wild-haired doctor snorted. "Yeah, I guess. Heh, kinda…reminds me of you and I, all those years ago..." he said with an almost fond-looking grin.

Bakura glanced at Marik with a strange sort of expression before he sighed. "They're not like us, Marik. I don't want you going soft on a patient again, you understand?"

Lilac eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean they're not like us? They could practically be our twins, 'Kura. And I seem to recall _you _comforting me like that our first night in the examination room."

Bakura sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He didn't like where this was going. Once Marik sunk his little heartstrings into something, it took _everything_ to pull him off. And that usually involved a world of hurt for the tanned doctor and Bakura didn't want that to happen. He would prevent it in any way he could.

"As alike our appearances are, they are not like us, Marik. Don't get any ideas."

"But 'Kura-"

"I said _no_, Marik."

The tanned doctor sighed softly and slumped down in his chair, looking at the notes he had written down with a small frown. Bakura glanced over at his tanner companion's face and groaned inwardly, beckoning him with a free hand.

"C'mere, Marik." He cooed out in a gentle tone, one he knew would draw the tanned doctor to him in a heartbeat.

Marik looked up and he couldn't _resist. _Quirking a small grin, he dragged his seat over with him as he sat himself in the pale doctor's lap and rested his head on the lithe chest. "Heh, you're such a softie."

Brown eyes rolled as Bakura reached up and started to stroke and massage Marik's scalp gently, a technique he used to make Marik relax. And relax he did. A soft purr started up in the tanned throat as he melted back against Bakura with a hazy sort of grin on his face.

"Mmmmm…" he purred out happily, leaning his head into the thin hand.

"Now who's the softie~?" he teased, keeping the other doctor close to him and he combed his fingers through the wild hair soothingly.

"Shut up and watch the bunnies, 'Kura~"

Bakura raised an eyebrow before he looked down through the window, smirking slightly. "You're the boss, Doctor~"

* * *

><p>Ryo was gently stroking the tanned chest with a small smile on his face, watching as Malik curled closer to him and giggled softly at his finger's movements. "Well you're safe with me here, Malik. Although, I'm sorry about what happened with…" he trailed off with a small frown.<p>

The tanned patient shrugged, clinging onto Ryo some more. "It's in the past, I suppose. It just…haunts me still." He said softly.

The older patient sighed softly, stroking the platinum blonde hair soothingly. "I feel the same, Malik. I feel the same..." he said gently.

Malik bit his lip before he opened his mouth to speak. "Uhm, Ryo?"

"Yes?"

"…C-can….can you kiss me again?"

The white-haired boy tilted his head to the side before he smiled softly and nodded. "Okay." He whispered, cradling the tanned face tenderly before pressing their lips together gently, purring softly.

Malik let out a small, giddy noise at the kiss and was only too happy to kiss back, standing up on his knees to be able to kiss more properly…

…of course, this in turn caused their hips to rub together on accident, causing some unwanted friction in some _special _places.

Both the patient shrieked in alarm at the same time and fell back, their innocent orbs wide with both amazement and embarrassment. "What was t-that?" Malik squeaked out.

Ryo swallowed before looking down at his small crotch, frowning at it slightly. "I think we both just got…aroused." He said in a hesitant voice.

Malik blinked curiously at him. "Aroused? It…felt nice…" he murmured shyly, blushing slightly.

The paler teen blinked a few times before he smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Malik again, drawing him much closer.

"Want me to make you feel even _better_?"

* * *

><p>Bakura smirked. "Well, well, this is an interesting turn of events, eh Marik~?" he crooned, looking back at the tanned doctor's flushed face as his pale hand continued to rub the larger man's crotch in small circles, grinning at how he panted with soft pleasure. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around the tanned doctor, which prevented him from running away in the first place. He should have known better.<p>

"Ooooh…"

"Yeah that's what I thought~" he smirked, continuing to look out the small window as one hand wrote a few notes and the other continued to pleasure his companion, tapping his pen slightly. "But, you know, I don't think our little bunnies should have all the fun~" he purred sensually.

Marik's only answer was a much louder moan.

* * *

><p>The tanned patient cooed out softly as he felt Ryo's slightly chilled hands trailing up and down his slightly quivering sides, rubbing his warm flesh pleasurably. "Ooooh that…does feel good…" he whispered softly.<p>

Ryo smiled at that as he continued stroking and rubbing all the sun-kissed flesh he could reach under Malik's shirt. He was happy as long as Malik was feeling good. That was really all he wanted right now; to make this innocent patient feel good. He knew, sadly, it was the first time anyone would ever feel that way towards Malik.

"I'm glad~" he said it a soft tone, his nimble fingers trailing up to gentle rub and massage the dark nubs on either side of the tanned chest, something that made the littler patient gasp out and arch his chest into Ryo's fingers, moaning softly.

"Oooh! Ryo!" he cried out, his body trembling with his new pleasure that was assaulting it. The paler patient cherished the moans and cries of pleasure and continued his ministrations, smiling softly.

* * *

><p>"F-fuck, Bakura!"<p>

The pale doctor chuckled, gently grinding his crotch _slowly _against Marik's as he kept his arms pinned to the arms of the chair and his legs spread wide open, making sure there was no escape for him. "Aw, what's wrong, Marik? Can't take a little foreplay~?" he purred.

"N-not your type of…foreplay! Oooh! Come on!" the tanned doctor moaned out desperately, his whole body trembling with desire as he tried to buck up into Bakura. This was torture, pure and simple, and Bakura was the _master _at keeping him right on the edge, suspended in agonizing pleasure, before he finally let him back down.

"I-I'm gonna kill you-Ooooh!" he threatened out with a loud moan, his hips trembling.

Bakura snorted, making sure he kept his companion pinned securely to the seat as he continued rubbing their crotches together teasingly, grinning at how Marik shrieked and squirmed desperately.

"I'd like to see you try~"

* * *

><p>The tanned patient was left panting as he let himself lay back on the cool floor, nearly exhausted from the pleasurable "attack" Ryo put him under, giggling softly as he scooted closer.<p>

"I wanna make you feel good too…" he whispered softly.

A pale eyebrow rose at that as Ryo laid himself down next to him. "I feel good seeing you happy." He said, just as softly.

Malik giggled again. "Yeah but, I kind of…I want to…well…." He stuttered shyly, biting his lip.

"What?"

"T-touch you…"

At first, the brown-eyed teen was a little confused. That was, until, he saw Malik's curious gaze resting on his throbbing crotch and he immediately flushed. Closing his legs slightly, he bit his lip as well, nibbling on it nervously. "I-I don't know…"

"Please, Ryo? I want to make you feel good, like you made me feel!"

The little patient sighed softly, not being able to resist those large, lilac eyes. Smiling softly, he laid back and opened his legs up, nodding. "Okay, Malik." He said softly.

The tanned patient brightened at that as he crawled over next to the other patient and slowly started to tug down his hospital pants, not exposing too much skin and leaving then resting mid-thigh. He swallowed as he eyed Ryo's small erection and took it in one hand, giving a small, experimental stroke.

Ryo arched up immediately, a small moan coming from his mouth as his fingers dug into his palms. "Ooooh!"

Malik's eyes widened at the reaction, but he knew it was something good and started to stroke at a steady, but slow pace. He didn't want to rush it. He wanted this moment to last.

Ryo's small mouth opened up in a soft cry of pleasure as his tiny hips arched up into Malik's hands, bucking and thrusting up for more friction. "O-oooOOhh, Malik!"

The tanned patient swallowed softly as he squeezed the small manhood tighter and started to stroke at a faster, sloppier pace, smiling as he saw the pleasure written clear on Ryo's face.

"Does that feel good?" he asked gently.

The white-haired boy's only reply was a furious nod. He was close, oh so _very _close. The more he bucked up into the tightly fisted hand, the more it drove him closer. He felt like he was going to explode. "S-so good!" he screeched loudly.

"Good…" Malik whispered back before his other small hand clasped onto the throbbing length and started pumping it in time with the other. _That _was more then enough to push  
>Ryo over the edge and, with a squealing scream, his back arched sharply and he released into Malik's palm, making the teen's lilac eyes shoot open.<p>

Just another thing he didn't know how to react to.

* * *

><p>"MARIIIK!"<p>

The tanned doctor smirked as he continued to tease the head of his erection over the pale doctor's entrance at a torturously teasing pace, fingers digging into the porcelain hips as he held them still. "It looks like the tables have turned, 'Kura-kitten~"

Bakura glared up at the tanned doctor, his face buried in the backrest of the chair. "I'm not a fucking kitten-OOOH!" His retort was cut off by a loud moan as Marik only continued to tease, chuckling darkly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"F-fuck! Just…just…fuck me already!" the pale doctor nearly shrieked, thrashing madly in the chair, desperate.

Marik took a handful of snowy, white hair and tugged it back, grinning at how Bakura moaned in protest before he leaned down and started to lick at the shell, making the pale doctor shiver violently. "Does my 'Kura wanna get fucked?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then beg."

Bakura let out a screech, thrashing violently for a moment before falling back on the chair, breathing deeply through his nose and growling brokenly. "Y-you bastard…!"

Marik snickered darkly as he held fast to the pale doctor's struggling, not giving him an inch of his length until he heard those specific words. "Come on, 'Kura~" he cooed. The white-haired doctor bit his lip and shook his head violently, _not _willing to submit himself to submissive pleading. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

All of that, sadly, went out the window when Marik shrugged and made a move like he was about to get off. "Well, if you don't want it…."

Bakura growled loudly. "Fuck you! PLEASE! I want it!" he whined with a violent jerk.

Marik's expression turned devious immediately as he set himself back up again, chuckling darkly. "Now why didn't you just say so, 'Kura~?" he purred out before he expertly chose his angle and plunged inside of the tight warmth.

Bakura's scream echoed clear off the walls of the small room.

* * *

><p>Ryo had his arms wrapped tightly around the tanned patient, nuzzling his face in the warm chest as he purred, completely relaxed. "Malik, that w-was so good…" he murmured softly.<p>

The littler one beamed up at his new companion and nuzzled his face under the pale neck lovingly. "T-thanks…" he whispered, yawning softly.

The white-haired boy looked down, stroking the tanned face with a fond smile. "You tired, Malik?" he asked.

The lilac-eyed teen nodded before yawning again, rather cutely. "Yeah." His eyes suddenly shot open. "I-is it safe to rest here?"

Ryo sighed, looking around with a small frown. "I'm not sure. We haven't seen them so…I'm guessing it would be alright..." he murmured, keeping his arms around the tanner patient in a protective embrace.

Malik smiled softly and nuzzled the little chest. "T-then we should rest…" he whispered tiredly.

Ryo nodded, kissing the tanned forehead gently, smiling at the small giggle is produced from Malik and nuzzled him gently. "Rest well, Malik."

The tanner patient purred softly. "You too, Ryo…"

* * *

><p>Marik moaned out loudly as he continued pounding in and out of the paler doctor, smashing into the special spot inside of Bakura each time, relishing the loud screams and cried of pleasure he was drawing from the whitette.<p>

Bakura flushed face was half-buried in the chair, his cries falling off his lip as he thrusted his backside back to offer more friction. "F-fuck! Marik I'm g-gonna-!" he shrieked, digging his fingernails into his palms.

"_Come_ for me, B-Bakura!" he cried out, reaching in front of the pale doctor to tug and pull on the dripping manhood, twisting it around expertly.

Dark brown eyes popped open and Bakura's mouth opened up as a loud scream was torn from his lips, holding at the highest pitch his voice could go. "MAAAARIIK!" he continued to scream out as he released into Marik's hand, his back arching sharply.

Seeing Bakura come made Marik's body shudder and he climaxed as well, groaning as he released his seed into the paler doctor, coating his insides as he _moaned _out. "Oooooh…Bakura…!"

The paler doctor jerked forward at Marik's release as he was left panting after his aftershocks, moaning in protest as Marik switched their positions, stroking the white hair as he let Bakura rest in his lap. "D-damn Marik…"

The wild-haired doctor chuckled tiredly before he kissed the pale neck gently, grinning as Bakura purred in pleasure. "Well, since the bunnies are resting, I think we should too."

The white-haired doctor glanced out the window before he echoed Marik's tired chuckle, snuggling his face in the muscular chest. "On your orders, Doctor~" he purred, shutting his eyes. Marik's lilac eyes shone with affection as he nuzzled the pale doctor gently before placing a small kiss on a pale cheek.

Work could wait, at least for tonight.


End file.
